


Chills

by Un_HappyQuinn



Series: Sick Fics [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctor Tobias M. Curtis, F/M, Sick Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_HappyQuinn/pseuds/Un_HappyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is not feeling well, good thing Doctor Curtis is never too far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took longer than normal for me to write, I kept getting distracted by my new story idea, but it is done I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> you can find me at un-happyquinn.tumblr.com/
> 
> Special thanks to butterfly-for-a-jedi.tumblr.com/ for proofreading it

Happy clutched her head as everything around her was spinning. She just wanted to go home, but she knew she was in no condition to drive her bike. She was currently using her leather jacket as a blanket. Happy pulled it closer to her as she shivered violently. Everyone had already left for the day, but Happy stayed behind to work on a side project. She figured she could call Paige, but then she ran the risk of Paige babying her, and Happy Quinn would not be babied, no matter how horrible she felt. She planned to go back to her apartment as soon as she was able to drive. 

As it got darker out, Happy wasn’t sure how long she fell asleep for. Suddenly, she could feel eyes on her. She turned her head to see Toby staring at her concerned. 

“What?” she snapped

“You look terrible” Toby stated as Happy sat up on the couch

“Thanks,” she said as she put her jacket on.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked, watching her stand up 

She faltered for a moment before regaining her balance.

“I feel fine,” she replied

She then grabbed her keys from her pocket and started heading for her bike. Toby watched her for a moment before going over to his desk to retrieve his forgotten book. Happy leaned on her bike; her world spinning out of control again. She could feel her knees starting to give out from underneath her, and her head getting lighter. Happy faltered a bit before taking a shaky breath. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Toby asked walking over

“I’m fine I just need to lie down,” she stated turning to face him

“I’ll drive you,” he stated

“I can drive myself” she insisted in a retort

“No way, you almost passed out you are in no condition to drive,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest

“I’m fine Curtis,” she mocked, crossing her arms to match him

“Get in the car Quinn” he retaliated

“I’m not five. I can drive myself,” she stated

“Oh yea and you can kill yourself and whoever you hit when you pass out,” 

Happy felt her head spin again; she waited for it to stop before sighing reluctantly. As much as she hated to admit it, Toby was right. She was in no shape to drive. She followed Toby to his car and got into the passenger side. They buckled their seatbelts. As Toby started the car, Happy winced at the loud sound the car made.

"Hey Doc this is a car not a boat" she stated

"I know, the shop I took it too said the part they needed to fix that would take a few weeks to get," He then pulled out of the garage

"My dad owns a shop, and I'm a mechanical genius, and you choose to believe some guy that it would take a few weeks to get a new muffler for this car" Happy asked, slightly horrified?

"Muffler? They told me it was a complex issue with my engine." 

"Oh boy, they were scamming you big time. Please tell me you didn't pay for this 'part' upfront." 

"No, I was waiting for them to get it in," 

"Good because there is no part. Bring it to my Dad's shop tomorrow; I'll work on it. So you only have to pay for the part instead of parts and labor."

"Thank you," he said.

As they sat in silence for a bit, Toby occasionally glanced over at her. Eventually, the silence was broken.

"Do you want me to turn the air on? You are sweating." 

"I am freezing," Happy replied as her teeth started to chatter 

Toby reached over and grabbed her hand, but Happy quickly pulled her hand away and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" She snapped

"Your hand is cold and clammy, you have the chills which means your are fighting off an infection, you keep almost passing out, and you are sweating I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you have the flu," 

"You are exaggerating, I'll be fine" she stated turning to look out the window. "Curtis, you just passed my apartment."

"I know it is my professional opinion that you not be alone right now," 

"Yea, okay Doctor Perv. Let me out here, I'll walk." 

"If you pass out with no one around you risk hitting your head and then if you have a concussion no one will know and wham! coma," 

"Now you are just exaggerating," she then proceeded to glare at him.

"Happy, I am saying this as a concerned physician. I could always call Paige; I'm sure she will take care of you."

"Just take me to your stupid apartment," she said reluctantly after a few moments. 

Toby pulled into the parking lot of his complex as Happy looked at the building. He pulled into his spot and shut off the car.

"You still gambling your paychecks Doc?" she asked, as they got out of the car.

"Just the one. When we got the homeland gig, I was getting kicked out of my apartment. So I took that first check and doubled it, bought myself a nice little condo. You know in case things went south" he explains as they go into the building.”

They walked up a flight of stairs; Toby quickly grabbed Happy's arm when she stumbled. She stubbornly pulled it away from him, as he held his hands up in surrender. They then make their way down the hall as Toby tried to find the right key.

"I got to admit Doc; I never took you for one to invest in a condo," she said, as he opened the door.

"Well I was sick of getting kicked out of my apartment and moving isn't much fun either," he said, letting her in. 

Happy looked around his place.It was cleaner than what she expected from him. The only real mess in the place was the books scattered all over every flat surface. The living room was connected to the kitchen; the only thing separating the two was a small round table and two wooden chairs. 

"Make yourself at home," he gestured, motioning to the black couch. 

Happy walked over to the sofa and looked through the open doorway. She can see the edge of a bed but immediately looked away.

"That's the bedroom the bathroom is over there," He said, pointing to a door Happy thought lead to a closet. 

Happy nodded as she made her way to the bathroom. She looked around the room skeptically, but the only sign that the place belonged to Toby was a shirt thrown over the shower rod. She turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face. She checked out her reflection and was taken aback by how flushed her face was. Quickly, she turned off the sink before heading back into the main room. Toby walked out of his bedroom without his hat and jacket (he changed out of his clothes and into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt before). He then handed Happy a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers. 

"I don't have any pajama pants that will fit you" he mentioned

Happy nodded, just taking the clothes.

"You can change in there, I'm going to clean the couch off," he called, as he began walking back to the couch.

Happy raised an eyebrow at him; she didn't know what he could be cleaning off the sofa. She had then gone into his bedroom and looked around. She noticed there were no photos around. His diploma from Harvard was sitting on his dresser in a frame laying down on its back. Happy picked it up and stared at it. The way he always bragged about it, she thought he would have it on display somewhere. She then set it back down where she found it, before setting the clothes down on his bed. She kicked off her shoes before pulling her jeans off. She pulled her shirt off and started putting on the clothes he loaned her. His t-shirt fell to the middle of her thighs, while the playing card boxers sat loosely on her hips. She folded her clothes and grabbed her boots and proceeded back into the main room. 

Toby walked over to her and grabbed her clothes from him and brought them over to the spot he cleared on the coffee table. 

"Make yourself comfortable," he stated, motioning to the mess of blankets and pillows he put on the couch

"Doc you are going a bit overboard," she said, taking a seat

"I am not," he replied, tucking the blanket around her

Happy raised an eyebrow at him "You just tucked me in" 

Toby froze "Okay maybe I am going a bit overboard." He said, going back to the kitchen to stir the pot he has on the stove. 

"What are you doing?" she asked resting her head on the back of the couch.

"I am making my grandma's soup recipe, guaranteed to make you feel better, or she was a flying unicorn" 

Happy stared at him before turning away. She picked up a random book from one of the piles and flipped through it. However, at that moment, she felt her head spin again, and once again, everything went dark. Toby heard the book hit the floor, and he turned around. He didn’t see Happy, so he ran over to the couch to see her arm hanging off the sofa with her passed out. Toby then rushed to the sink and wet a rag, before going back over to Happy. He knelt down next to her and set the cold compress on her forehead. Toby pressed two fingers to her neck to check her pulse. He sighed in relief as he was able to find it. After a few moments, Happy blinked her eyes open, trying to get everything back into focus.

"Doc what are you doing?" she asked weakly, her voice sounding more feeble. 

"I think your fever might have spiked, you passed out," he replied gently 

"I don't have a fever" she insisted 

Toby raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes. Without a word, he left momentarily and returned with a small black bag. He set it on the floor and pulled out a thermometer.

"Seriously?" she groaned

"Dead serious now say 'ah' for Doctor Curtis" he stated

"You are a psychiatrist" 

"Which one of us went to Harvard medical school?" he retorted 

"If I put the stupid thing under my tongue will you stop talking?" she asked

"Yes" 

Happy snatched it from him and set it under her tongue. Toby looked at his watch while he waited for the result. He then took it out of her mouth and held it up to the light, making a light ‘tsk’ sound.

"101.6-- you have a fever, Miss Quinn," he announced

"you are making me want to hit you with a wrench," she groaned again

Toby dug around the bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. He set them down on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen. Happy watched Toby's back and stared at him as he messed around in the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water and handed it to her. Happy stared at him as he struggled to open the pill bottle. 

"Need help?" she asked

"No, I got it, stupid child proof caps" He mumbled

"Want me to call Ralph?”

"Still not funny," he said, getting the cap off

Toby tipped the bottle into his hands and let two pills spill out before setting the bottle back down. He passed Happy the pills, but she looked at him skeptically.

"It's for the fever it will help lower it.”

Happy stared at him a moment longer before putting the pills in her mouth. She took a long swig of water to wash them down. Toby took the glass from her and set it down on the table. He got up and returned to the kitchen as Happy meanwhile suppressed a shiver. She pulled the blankets around her tighter as she heard Toby moving around his kitchen again. She lay further back into the couch and closed her eyes. 

Toby had to admit it was nice having someone to take care of. He usually avoided his apartment; he hated being alone with his thoughts. But being able to take care of Happy was nice, it kept his mind preoccupied while being able to spend time with her, even if she was unconscious. Toby lowered the gas on the stove before going into the living room to check on Happy. He removed the washcloth from her head and brushed a few of the stray hairs away from her forehead. 

"What are you doing?" she asked though her eyes were still closed.

Toby froze before his fingers still lightly touched her forehead. 

"I was fixing your hair" he answered

Happy opened her eyes enough to shoot him a look to let him know she didn't believe him. The tea kettle whistled, and Toby used that to escape her gaze. Happy slowly sat up as he brought her over some tea. 

"Doc you are really overdoing it." she stated once more. 

"It's been a while since I made a 'house call,'" 

"Amy?" 

"No way, she always said I wasn't a 'real doctor' because I didn't join a practice or write a book or teach," Toby stated bitterly

"Okay starting to understand the hatred towards Quincey," she said into the mug

"I hate that guy," Toby said, now getting over to check up on the soup.

"Are you ever going to sit still?" she asked

"Soup is done I didn't want it to boil over," he replied

"You really don't have to do all this, I was fine with just crashing on your couch for a few hours," she said, managing to sit up properly.

Toby carefully passed her a bowl of soup before sitting down, with his own. 

"Better to nip it in the butt now before it gets worse," he stated matter of factly.

Happy’s eyes shifted once more at him as she tried a spoonful of the soup. She then turned to him. 

"So since when can you cook?" 

"Oh, always. I used to take care of my mom a lot. Plus, with my dad forgetting I was there I had to learn how to cook so I didn't have to live off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all the time." 

Happy stayed quiet for a while, stirring her soup not knowing how to break the silence. 

"Every takeout place within two miles of my apartment knows me by name," she then said. 

Toby turned to look at her "You are more than welcome to come over for dinner. It's nice to have someone else here"

Happy shot him yet another look 

"Just friends" he added quickly in defense.

They ate in silence for a while before Happy spoke.

"You have a lot of books" 

"Yea I need to get another bookshelf or twelve," he replied, looking around

"have you read all of them?" 

"Most of them" 

Toby collected the empty dish from Happy and took his and hers to the sink. Not in the mood to wash the dishes yet, he headed back to the sofa. He looked around the coffee table and found the remote buried under a couple of fallen books. He plopped down, and Happy watched as he turned the TV on and flipped through the channels to find a movie or something to watch. Toby stopped on one of the Fast and Furious movies.

"I love these" Happy said, sitting back. 

"That kind of explains your driving" he muttered under his breath

"I heard that" 

Happy suppressed a yawn, as Toby readjusts the blankets. They lean back on the couch. Toby half watched the movie while Happy mouthed the words occasionally. Toby then closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure how long he dozed off for, but he felt a pressure on his leg that he didn't feel before. He opened one of his eyes to see Happy resting her head on his leg. She was still watching the movie, so he assumed he only fell asleep for a few minutes. 

Toby put his hand on Happy's forehead, and she looked up at him.

"Fever went down a bit," he said, moving his hand away

"I didn't think that actually worked," 

"It does to a point, I can't tell to an exact degree, but I can tell you are not as warm as before," he stated.

Happy hummed in understanding and closed her eyes. Toby feels her relax a bit, and he looked down to see her half asleep. 

"Hap go to bed" he demanded gently

"Shh movie is on" she said, though her eyes were still closed

"The credits are on"

"I'm fine" 

"If you are going to feel better tomorrow you are going to need sleep" 

"I am trying to" she argued

"You would be more comfortable in the bed," 

Happy ignored him and moved her hand to his knee. Toby looked up at the ceiling like he is searching for an answer. Happy hummed in annoyance and started falling back asleep. Toby tried not to move too much to disturb her, but the pins and needles in his leg were beginning to annoy him. He shifted his leg and Happy opened her eyes. 

"Sorry leg was falling asleep" he explained

Happy noded and rubbed her eyes to try and wake up more. She sat up and started walking to his room, but when she realized Toby wasn’t behind her, she turned around and watched dumfounded as he fixed a pillow.

"What is that look for?" he asked

"What are you doing?" 

"Going to sleep," he said, sounding slightly confused

"We can share a bed, I trust you not to try anything. We both know if you did I would break your fingers off" she stated matter of factly. 

Toby stared at her for a moment, searching her face to make sure she is fully aware of what she just said. Toby nodded once, but is inwardly content that Happy is okay with the situation. He then stood up, and the two went to his room. Happy quickly climbed into his bed and instantly fell asleep. Toby kicked off his converse and set them by the bed before joining her. He stared at the ceiling for a while and just listened to Happy softly breathing. He was avoiding being creepy and looking at her since he figured even asleep she would somehow know. Happy suddenly shivered again, and Toby turned to look at her. She quickly stirred and rested her head and one of her hands on his chest. Toby froze and tried not to move. He looked down at her to see her eyes open. She used her other hand to wrap his arm around her. 

"Just friends" Toby nodded

"Space heater" Happy said, falling asleep again

"Whatever you want me to be Happy," he says quietly

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Toby was reading this over my shoulder while I was writing it, now he wants to know why I was writing about him cuddling someone named Happy.


End file.
